The Latecomer
by febitoria
Summary: Amelia always wanted three thing: friends, to attend Hogwarts, and Harry Potter. What will she do when her dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

_The Latecomer_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Since this is my first fan fiction, I need a bit of patience to get oriented. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

Harry was gazing out the widow toward the lake. It was frozen over solid, snowflakes glinting across its surface, still falling. He blinked, remembering he was supposed to do his homework, and snapped back to it, writing his name in the corner.

Divination had taken on another turn, this time toward astrology: the horoscope. He had nearly passed out laughing when he found out he and Malfoy complimented each other, but he was quickly silenced by icy glares from Trelawney. He put his quill to parchment and started scribbling.

_I'm a Leo in the horoscope, which means I am courageous and just about everything a Gryffindor should be. My planet is not a planet, it's the sun, and my stone is a Ruby. I am a polar opposite of Aquarius, which means I also compliment them. Who would want to compliment MALFOY?_

He looked down at the parchment, thinking. He had to have two feet of _this_? He looked back out the window at the grounds, noticing something odd. One lone carriage was making its way across the grounds; it's wheels making deep imprints in the snow. He put down his quill, standing to watch more closely. It stopped in front of the entrance, and one girl with long black hair stepped out, moving hastily out of the cold. _A new student is coming to Hogwarts... but there hasn't been a latecomer in 53 years! Why has Dumbledore excepted her?_

Amelia Pries was very cold. She curled up tighter, pulling up her knees and wrapping her coat around herself, shivering violently. She regretted not taking a portkey to Hogwarts, but she had always disliked the sensation greatly. She blew into her numb hands, trying to warm them. _We must almost be there _she thought, glancing out the window. Sure enough, a grand castle rose from the rocky landscape. Nerves attacked her again, making her quite a bit warmer. She uncurled, struggling to remain calm.

* * *

Amelia's birthday was that day, and as a present her uncle got rid of her and sent her here. Her parents had died a month before, leaving her nearly nothing. She had been home schooled, because her family couldn't afford robes, books, or to send her away. She was left at home to care for her three little brothers, Edward, Philip and John, by herself while her parents found food. Her uncle had taken care of her during that long month, but since she had turned sixteen, he thought it was right to get rid of her. She was relatively happy to leave his care and join the other students of Hogwarts, but she missed her brothers much more than her parents, for some odd reason unknown to her. 

She fought back swollen tears at the thought of her parents. They had loved her so much, and didn't deserve to die. She remembered their worn faces, the sad look they always got in their eyes when they couldn't afford food, and the worn and dirty clothes that smelled just like apples in the fall. They loved her and her brothers, and she loved them too. She moved her hand up to wipe away the tears, struggling for composer.

The carriage lurched to a stop, and she reluctantly slipped out. A burst of wind caught her in the face, and made her flee inside, tugging her half-full trunk behind her. She had always dreamt of Hogwarts; the never being hungry, the warm fires, teachers, and maybe friends. She had always longed for friends. She opened the door, and was met by a burst of warm air. Breathing heavily, she dropped her trunk and warmed her hands, which stung from the suddenly warm air. She bent down to collect her trunk, her hand brushing the cold flagstones, making her shiver yet again.

Realizing she had no idea where to go, she called out, "Hello?" shuffling uneasily.

"Oh, good! You've made it!" an old man had appeared, chuckling. He looked friendly and warm, tugging at his long white beard; "I've been expecting you since around three this morning, when your uncle met me in the fire. Come in, Miss Pries!" he beckoned her widely with his arm, wrapping her in it. "Good, good. Well, welcome to Hogwarts! I suppose you know who I am?"

Amelia stared at him, puzzled. After a moment, it dawned on her and she opened her mouth.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster here. I'm so glad you could join us; I've been missing you for years! Come, I'd like you too warm up and get ready for supper." Dumbledore interrupted, smiling so much the skin around his eyes crinkled to the point it looked like a miniature map of the Alps.

She followed him into a small room to the left of a large hall with five tables, one on a raised platform and all modeling some gold plates. Inside the small room were two very large comfortable looking chairs, a merrily crackling fireplace, and a very richly colored rug. As Amelia stepped onto the rug, she was immensely aware that she was soaking wet from melted snow. She sank into a chair, and Dumbledore at across from her, looking quite happy.

"Now. I suppose you want to be here, or is your uncle Artemis still trying to be rid of all children, starting with you?"

Amelia sat up a bit straighter, feeling self concious. "I do want to be here, but I was also sent away… I suppose because I turned sixteen. I hope I'm not a bother? I'd go back if you think I should."

"No, I think you should continue your education. I do believe you were taught over the years?" he looked at her, and she nodded. "Good! The only possible dangers here are the students themselves, particularly a young man your age that has a knack for getting into the Daily Prophet…"

"Harry Potter?" she asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I hear of him all the time, especially from magazines and newspapers… and the Daily Prophet was very rude to him last year. I look forward to actually meeting him!" I said excitedly. She had always loved to hear of Harry Potter; she had always thought him handsome, even with the overlarge glasses.

"Yes. He is a charming boy, very charming. Quite a bit like his father, has a knack for getting into trouble and the same unruly hair."

"You knew his father?"

Dumbledore smiled widely, and chuckled a bit. "Yes. James was more of a prankster, though. Part of a little group called the Marauders, too, if I'm not mistaken. The poor man and Lily didn't diserve to die..."

"Hmm… I understand. So... I have some questions about my life here at Hogwarts. What do I do? What are my classes, when am I to be sorted?" she was starting to get nervous, more so than before.

"You will get you schedule very shortly, with all your classes and their times on it. You are going to be sorted in about five minutes, and you can ask any other questions to your fellow house students. Now, we must get hopping, I believe Professor McGonagol is expecting us." He said pensively, looking at a cat with suspicious glasses shaped markings around its eyes. "Now, good luck!" he continued, jumping up and taking her arm. He led her into the Great Hall, which was now filled to the brim with thousands of students.

Amelia could feel herself pale, her face getting cold and sweaty. She dropped her head, letting her long black hair shield her face. Breathing in short gasps, she broke away from Dumbledore and sat on the stool, feeling hundreds of eyes staring at her. She took one more gasping breath, and then looked up to meet their gazes.

She found that it wasn't too bad. Some people looked confused, perplexed and some happy, like a painting. One table in particular looked indifferent. Green. Slytherins. She felt tears pricking her eyes. Her parents had been in Slytherin…

She felt a leathery weight on her head. The sorting hat cleared its throat happily and smiled.

"Ah! It's been so long since I've sorted a latecomer! I do miss it, it's much more complex, I must say. Hmm you are very stubborn, yet can change with facts… That is very reasonable, very much so... shy, sensitive, gentle, patient… Oh, you would make a spelendid mother and wife, I must say! Farsighted, innovative. Very well, you are exactly like the water bearer! You do know what that is though, do you not? No? Well then... Leo… unexpected. Loyal, trusting, brave, competent… yes, very shy but not afraid to stand up for what you believe! I do love seeing that in a mind! It's very interesting to see, very interesting. I haven't had a mind this complicated in so many years. Regret, do I see regret? But why, my dear, it is not your fault, not at all! Oh, my. Love. True beatiful love is very rare indeed, only one or two I've seen in the last few years. Aw, what a perfect… GRYFFINDOR!"

She slumped forward, hanging her head. She so wished to be a Slytherin… but she had been sorted into its rival? Walking quickly to the cheering table, she sat down wondering were the food was. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the hall fell quiet again.

"I would like you all to welcome Miss Amelia Pries. Due to an unfortunate chain of events, she has been able to join us instead of being home schooled. If she needs your help, provide it, and remember that here at Hogwarts we never turn away a new student. Now… drink up and dig in!"

With a flash of sudden color, food bloomed on the plates. Amelia hungrily grabbed some chicken, tearing off a chunk, and drained her pumpkin juice. _I've never had such good food, and so much! I'm in love with Hogwarts…

* * *

_

"So why do you reckon we can't eat yet?" Ron asked, glaring moodily at his empty plate.

"I suppose Professor Dumbledore has something to say to us," Hermione said, never looking up from her book.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably, sighing. Hermione looked at him questioningly, and he burst, "I saw a new student arrive while I was procrastinating doing my Divination homework! You can't blame me, I don't want to be the polar opposite of Malfoy, just the total and complete opposite!"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno the difference…"

Hermione glared scathingly at Ron, obviously hoping looks could kill. "Even _I _know that, and I don't take the subject anymore! A polar opposite _is _an opposite, but they somehow compliment each other! Like black and white, totally different, but they make each other stand out more together. If you don't know that, you shouldn't have passed any of your OWLS." She sighed, looking back to Harry. "Are you sure it wasn't a parent or someone from the ministry?"

"Too young, and she arrived in one of the carriages, you know, the thestral drawn ones?" Harry said assuredly. "I just know she's a student."

Ron looked up, curious. "She? Was she another Fluer? Maybe another Cho… maybe? Oh Merlin, let it be!" he said hopefully, clasping his hands in fake rapture. Hermione glared at him.

"I dunno. I just know she has really long black hair." As Harry said this, the crowd's volume slowly decreased, and most of the students put on confused expressions, gazing at the doors. Harry turned too and saw them enter.

The black haired girl and Dumbledore were walking arm in arm down the center isle. Her face was hidden in her waist long delicately curling locks. She was very pale and thin, and looked as if she had been out in the snow for hours, judging by her soggy appearance. She broke away from Dumbledore, running towards the sorting hat stool. Turning to face the school, she sat staring wide eyed at them all. Her face was sunken slightly, mismatching her delicate features. Her eyes looked like they had seen too much, something Harry had seen many times before in his own eyes.

The sorting hat was placed on her head, murmuring to itself. Within a couple of minutes, it roared "Gryffindor!" and was pulled off her head. She seemed to slump forward a bit, trembled, and stood up to join the Gryffindors sullenly.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Ron's eyes had turned to slits, and he was muttering something about her wanting Slytherin. Hermione was still staring at the girl, something like pity in her eyes, making them glisten.

Dumbledore stood to speak, "I would like you all to welcome Miss Amelia Pries. Due to an unfortunate chain of events, she has been able to join us instead of being home schooled. If she needs your help, provide it, and remember that here at Hogwarts we never turn away a new student. Now… drink up and dig in!"

Hermione's mouth opened in sadness as she watched Amelia. Harry had never seen her pity anyone so he turned to watch, too.

She was tearing apart a chicken. _The poor chicken... poor Amelia!_ Harry found himself thinking. Ravenous, she was eating at a rate even Ron would be jealous of. She grabbed her goblet, drained it, and threw it down on the table, moving on to the steaming pork and potatoes.

Harry felt himself rise, moving slowly toward the mysterious Amelia. He sat down and stared at her. After a few minutes of watching her eat, she looked up to look for bread and noticed Harry. Dropping her fork, she covered her mouth, and blushed deeply, swallowing. "I'm so sorry! I must be acting like a pig…" she pushed away her plate sadly.

"No. You can eat, I understand."

She looked at him skeptically, raising her fork to measure his expression. He didn't move at all. She was puzzled, wondering why this boy was staring at her. "How could you understand?"

"My aunt and uncle starve me over the summer. I figure they want me to die, so they wont have to feed me at all."

"Oh," she said, looking down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." She looked up again, dropping her fork yet again, and sticking out her hand. "I'm Amelia-"

He took it, shaking it warmly. "Amelia Pries. I know. I'm Harry Potter." Her eyes widened and her grip tightened. She paled, and her hand flew up to brush aside his hair. Her eyes widened and she gasped audibly, sliding away.

He sighed, looking down. "Everyone does that." He looked up again, and she sighed, moving back. She looked hesitant, but at least she seemed to care, unlike all the other people he was introduced to.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Can I start over?"

He smiled, shaking his head and putting out his hand again. "Hello Miss Amelia Pries. I'm Harry Potter."

"Bonjour, Mister Potter! Zuch a pleazure to met you." She answered, adopting a French accent.

"Vould you enjoy eating with my friends und I?"

She laughed at his obviously well rehearsed French accent, "My goodnezz, zir, I'd be delight-ed!" He stood, offering his hand, and she took it, rising.

He lead her to the seats across from Ron and Hermione, who looked taken aback by his happy expression. He bowed to them stating in his French accent, "Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley, I'd like to introduce Miss Amelia Pries. Amelia, this is Hermione and Ron."

They mumbled their greetings awkwardly and Harry sat down, dragging Amelia with him. She sat, too, looking relieved.

"So… What year are you in?"

"I don't know. I'm sixteen, if they helps…"

"You're a sixth year, like us, then. You are in the same dormitory as Hermione." Ron said hesitantly, looking warry of having another girl sit with them, as he already had problems with Hermoine.

"What are my classes?"

"You'll find out in the morning. No worries now. We'll help you to class. Wait, will she get it tonight, since she's… late?" Harry said, his brow furrowing perceptbly.

"Only by a few months!" Amelia laughed, which made Hermione raise her eyebrows.

Hermione cut in. "Why were you home schooled? It isn't very common, is it?"

"I am too poor. My parents needed all the help they could get, so I stayed home to care for my brothers."

"Why aren't you anymore?"

"My parents died; killed by Death Eaters at the end of November. Luckily, my brothers and I were at my uncle's house, for an early Christmas. That doesn't take away the hurt, though."

Ron grimaced, looking unsure. "So why were you so disappointed when you were sorted into Gryffindor? Are you a Slytherin supporter or something?"

"No, my parents were both in Slytherin, though. I was just a bit disappointed I couldn't carry on the family tradition…"

"Yeah. Most Slytherins are pure blood lovers anyway."

"I don't care for blood; there is no difference. Perhaps the powers are not as fine-tuned, such as the fact that it is rare to see a muggle born witch or wizard on a broomstick."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who blushed. She shuffled uncomfortably under their stares, and then burst, "I can't ride a broomstick, and I can barely get it off the ground!"

Amelia sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I've always wanted to ride a broom… but I have never even seen one, except in pictures. I don't even know it I _can_ fly."

"I can teach you," Harry blurted.

"You can fly, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm the Gryffindor captain and seeker this year."

Amelia looked stunned and whispered, "You'd do that? But I have no talent!"

"How do you know that?"

"I just… I don't know. I've never even seen one!" she said, emphasizing.

"I can show you mine."

Ron jumped in, "And mine! I just got one last year!"

"Okay, but when can we?"

"Break."

"Weekends."

"And if you want to skip meals–"

"NO! I'm never going to skip a meal again!"

Hermione looked smug. "Then you'd get on well with Ronald."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Since this is my first story, I really appreciate reviews. I know the chapter is short, but I made sure it was written to the best of my limited, uneducated ability. Please, don't be rude. I don't appreciate it as much as you just telling me what I did wrong. (Lists are awesome!) Thanks, bye! 

-Febitoria, the masterful story teller. (Okay... not masterful at all.)

**

* * *

**


	2. Note

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of it, except the basic plot. Please do not think I mean any copyright infringement! Thank you.


End file.
